Deserved Pain
by XxToshiro-music1220xX
Summary: Kuroko has been suffering form split personality with the strong urge to kill since the age of five. His mother must stay close to him with his friends and teammates.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The Serin team was jumping with joy due to the win against Rakuzan with a one-point difference. Kuroko stood beside Kagami with a smile plastered on his face.

" Tetsuya" the person in question turned toward the voice, which belonged to Akashi Seijurou.

"Yes" Kuroko said walking towards his previous Captain.

"You are useless," Akashi said staring into his eyes.

Kuroko's eyes widened "What?"

"You do not deserve to belong to any team. You will only bring them down." He said smirking.

There was just plain silence. Kuroko had his head tilted down with his bangs covering his eyes. He mumbled something unheard to the ear.

"What?" Akashi questioned

"I'LL KILL YOU" Kuroko lifted his head seeing that the eyes were tinted with black. He lifted his hand smashing it into Akashi causing him to fall back several feet.

Kuroko walked forward shaking his hand preparing to punch again. But was stopped he turned seeing Kagami holding his arm " Lest go" Kuroko said darkly as he began to pull focusing his attention on Akashi who was surrounded by his teammates with a small amount off blood coming from his mouth

"Let go, " he mumbled as tears began to gather in his eyes. "Let go. Let go I have to kill him." He said as he began to struggle as other teammates began to hold him back as Riko was attempting to clam him down.

"Let go of him," a voice yelled. They turned to see a woman with long blue hair and grey eyes said running from the crowd. She began to push the teammates away. Kuroko began to move forward again only to be hugged by the said women.

Kuroko froze and whispered "Mother?" Kuroko was gripping the back of her shirt put his face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He began to shake.

"It's ok," she said with a gently smile plastered on her face. "Did you forget your medicine again" he nodded in her shirt. She pulled out a small bottle pouring out a small white pill handing it to him. He took it putting it in his mouth tilting his head back swallowing it.

Kuroko bowed towards his teammates and Akashi excusing himself as he moved towards the locker room with his hand still twitching. Darkness covered him.

Locker Room

Kuroko stood in the locker room pacing back and forth until he punched the wall leaving a large crack to appear. His hand was still shaking as he began to pace again.

He suddenly paused as the dark tint in his eyes began to dissipate." What did I do?" he sat down on the bench with his hands covering his eyes as he screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Kuroko rushed out of the room in fear and the only thing going through his mind was the question "_What's is wrong with me_. "He turned the corner refusing to slow down he bumped his shoulder against the wall. Even with the slight pain he kept running.

He ran out of the exit but only continued. I need to get home.

He ran till his legs began to burn. He turned into an ally only to be knocked over. He quickly looked up to see 3 large men one of them one the floor and beside him was a broken bottle of beer.

"WATCH IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The man stood towering over Kuroko with the height of 6 feet 5 inches.

Kuroko stumbled up and backed away only to be grabbed by one of the men. "Hey why don't we rape him?" one said with a smirk on his face. Kuroko's eyes widened as he struggle to get away only to be thrown to the ground.

One of the men grabbed his arms and the other grabbed his legs. "Please let go of me." Kuroko said as he struggled.

The man began to kiss him roughly and his hands began to wonder.

_No this cannot be happening to me. Please anyone? HELP ME._

Kuroko bite the man's lip and blood splattered onto his face. The man screamed holding hid mouth. Kuroko pried his foot from one of the man slamming it into his face causing him to fall unconscious; Kuroko lifted his leg going above his head smashing it into the man holding his arms.

Kuroko slowly stood up with his hands dangling with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO …" the man was silenced as his head was smashed into the wall. Blood splattered getting on Kuroko's clothes he let go as the man slide down the wall leaving a trial of blood.

Kuroko stood at his full height with his hand still shaking. He bent down going through the man's pocket finding a cell phone and dialed a number.

He placed it to his ear.

_What is your emergency?_

"There are three unconscious men in the ally way down the street from the stadium." His voice was extremely dark and showed no mercy.

_Can you please describe the injuries as I send an ambulance?_

"One man has a fractured skull bleeding profusely with a bloody lip. The next has a broken nose and the last one has lost his tooth front teeth and has two black eyes." Kuroko described wondering to each of the men.

Kuroko dropped the phone on top of the man walking away. He used misdirection to walk in plain sunlight in a crowd of people

Kuroko walked into his house towards the kitchen even if he was covered in blood grabbing a vanilla milk shake. Then headed back to the living room placing his drink on the table in front of him.

He sat down and turned on the television leaning back into the couch.

30 minutes later

He heard the front door open and heard several footsteps

"Tetsu?" he heard his mother call out he did not respond.

"Stay here." He heard his mother whisper to whoever accompanied her.

She turned the corner to see her little boy sitting covered in blood. She screamed and rushed forward alerting the other which included the entire Seirin team and all of the Generation of Miracles, which also included Akashi.

They saw Kuroko's mother shaking her sons arm asking what happened. He completely ignored her as he continued to stare at the screen in front of him as hi he was in a trance.

His mother glanced down to see her son's hand shaking.

She franticly grabbed her son's hand finally yelling "TETSU!" He snapped out of his trance and turned quickly to his mother.

"Mom" he whispered as his eyes began the fill with tears again. She quickly grabbed her son's head hugging him as he sobbed into her chest.

The others could only look on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Kuroko could not stop the tears from falling from his eye as his mother hugged him. He did not understand why he was doing these things.

"Tetsuya. What happened?" his mother asked again

Kuroko pulled away from his mother turning it to the local news channel he then stood up and head to his room.

Everyone looked at the screen to hear. "**Three men have been found unconscious in a ally near the local market. One of the two men is in critical condition while the others have severe injuries mainly to the face. Based on the injury it could be that these men are the attackers." **On the screen three men were being dragged on stretchers to an ambulance.

The mother turned off the TV as the others looked in shock.

Ten minutes later

"Can you please follow me?" The mother said standing up. They moved into the hallway to see several pictures of Kuroko and a man with the same hair color as him. They could also see Kuroko's mother also in the pictures.

They began to move done stares to the basement. To see several musical instruments, a computer and a couch. "This is were you will be sleeping for the next few days. I apologize for the inconvenience." The mother said bowing slightly. They could see were Kuroko got his manners.

"This location will suffice." Akashi said looking around the room.

The mother began to move upstairs and said " I will call you when dinner is ready."

Everyone began to claim a location to sleep. The only ones left were the Generation of Miracles, and Kagami. The other decided to leave.

Aomine claimed the couch and Akashi claimed one of the large lounging chairs while the other decided to sleep on the floor.

They heard footsteps to see Kuroko walking down the stairs heading towards the computer sitting down. Everyone was silent.

"My mother said dinners ready and she wants you upstairs." Kuroko said his voice showing pure exhaustion.

They moved upstairs to see the table covered with an assortment of food covering the entire table. As Kuroko's mom was still at the sink washing out several pots and pans.

Five minutes later

Everyone was sitting at the table digging into the vast assortment of food.

Kuroko walked into the room using misdirection to sit at the table grabbing several boil eggs and some rice.

"Hello Tetsu." Kuroko's mother said smiling slightly

"Hi." He said smile slightly also. There was silence and then

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (except for Akashi)

Kise, Kagami, and Aomine fell out of their chairs to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Kuroko was standing over the sink washing the several dishes from the dinner. While all the others were sitting in the living room having a conversation. Kuroko stared as he continued to scrub a certain pot.

He froze. He stared into the sink as everything went dark all he could see a single chair. He headed for the chair hesitantly sat down only to see chains shoot from the side wrapping his body. His eyes widened as he struggle.

He froze hearing a tearing sound as if someone was ripping a sheet of paper repeatedly. He looked up to see dull eyes staring at him. It was his eyes

Back to reality

Kuroko dropped a glass alerting the others of trouble. Kuroko walked away placing his elbows on the counter with his face in his hands.

Kuroko jolted violently at his mother touching his shoulder. Kuroko began to laugh at the irony of being frightened. The woman who was to take care of him to love him and he was sacred. Kuroko looked up looking into his mothers eyes he began to laugh louder as tears began to stream down his face as his laughs turned into sobs.

Kuroko stood up moving towards the drawer opening pulling out a large butcher knife. He began to cry and laugh louder. He placed the tip to the side of his head.

"Tetsu!" his mother screamed as all the others began to yell including Akashi for him to stop.

"WHAT'S THE POINT?" Kuroko yelled silencing everyone in the room.

"I don't want to be alone again. Everyone's going to leave me." Kuroko said quietly as if he was talking to himself. Kuroko pressed the knife harder allowing a small amount of blood to stream down his face.

Akashi saw the chance and tackled Kuroko to the ground moving the knife away from his head. " Grab the knife!" Akashi yelled holding the screaming boy underneath him.

Kise grabbed the knife throughing it away and grabbed Kuroko arm holding it down. As everyone began to hold him down. Kuroko stopped yelling and began to pant asking for his mother.

Kuroko's mother rushed to her son hugging him. He began to mumble saying one thing that was auditable "I'm scared." As he fell into a deep sleep

10 minutes later

Kuroko's mom moved her son to his room as the others sat in the basement.

They looked up the see her walking down the stairs sitting down in one of the many chairs avaiable.

"I should explain when this started to happen." She said looking down. The others could only nod.

"Well this started when Kuroko's father died."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Kuroko currently at the age of four walked down the street with a stuffed dog in his hands. He was walking home after he escaped from the house to go to the park. He was suddenly pushed over by five boys who were at the age of 13. Kuroko struggled to stand only to be kicked over he tried again say "I apologize" once he was on his feet bowing. He reached down to get his stuffed animal only to be kicked in the head.

Kuroko again said "I apologized." Unable to hear the boys that were in front of him due to the blow to his head. Kuroko began to cry when he was punched. He curled up in a fetal position as he continued to receive blows to his body.

The last thing he saw was his father running yelling something he could not hear.

Kuroko woke up to see his father sleeping over his bed. He and his father were the only ones that were in the house due to his mother working late at the hospital.

Kuroko reached up yanking on his father hair. This caused him to jolt awake falling on his back. Kuroko climbed down the bed and placed both of his hands on his father's cheek as he began to shake the man's head.

"What's little man?" the father said placing his hand on top of his son's head.

Kuroko pouted and said, "I am not little. I am still growing."

Kuroko was extremely attached to father he was always with him. His dad worked at home as an author just to stay with him.

"Do you want a vanilla milkshake?" his father asked. He also spoiled him.

**1 month later**

He recently turned 5 and his dad was sitting beside him while they were watching a movie. The suddenly heard a crash. His father jumped up placing his son under a blanket,

Kuroko was extremely scared and called out for his dad "Daddy?"

Kuroko peaked from under the blanket to see 3 large men standing in front of his father. He suddenly talked one of the men to the ground. Punching him in the face till he was unconscious.

His dad was grabbed a thrown into the side of the couch. He was standing up in font of his son who was still located underneath the blankets. There was a gunshot as his father fell on top of him. The criminals fled from the house after hearing police sirens.

"I'm scared." Kuroko said nudging the body that was on top of him only to hear a thump sound. Kuroko removed the blanket to she his father on his side facing away from him. Kuroko struggle to jump of the couch.

Kuroko stumble falling in front of his father face. He opened his eyes to see dull eyes staring at him and in the middle of his father's fore head was a hole with a bullet lodged deep into his head.

Kuroko sat up still staring at his father as he began to shake his dads body with his hands as police stormed into the house with guns drawn.

Kuroko had tears streaming down his face as he sat in a pool of blood and mumbled, "I'll kill them."

**Present**

"Soon after Tetsu suffered from a mental breakdown when he was forced away from my husbands body. Then he keeps shaking his hands since during the majority of the time he was trying to shake his father awake." Kuroko's mother said as she began to sob.

The others sat there with wide eyes all of them were crying.


End file.
